The germicidal power of hydrogen peroxide is well known and is due to the oxidizing effect of the peroxide. The hydrogen peroxide shows a strong tendency of decomposing to form water and molecular oxygen. The rate of decomposition is low at room temperature, provided that the peroxide is absolutely pure. The decomposition can be accelerated by catalysts, such as alkalies, dust particles, and particles having a rough surface. The decomposition strongly reduces the period of time for which a solution of hydrogen peroxide can be stored.
A solution of hydrogen peroxide is rapidly decomposed by peroxidase, when the solution is applied onto a human tissue, such as the skin and the mucous membrane of the mouth. This rapid decomposition results in a germicidal effect of a very short duration. Also, a solution of hydrogen peroxide is considered to have a low power of penetration. These circumstances have strongly reduced the possibility of utilizing the germicidal power of hydrogen peroxide for medical, odontological and dermatological purposes.